


公主秘闻6

by Sasorichann



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 暴风雨的前奏和黎明前的黑暗到底是哪种呢~





	公主秘闻6

6.

瑠姫给了本田康祐一个留兰香巧克力味道的吻，这是两个小时之后的事了。  
毕竟吉本舍不得安装360°无死角的高级摄像头。只要不是凿洞、打架和做爱之类的大动作，都能在宿舍摄像头的盲角里避一避，如果不幸被抓个现行，还能编出例如帮对方夹睫毛而错位云云之类的理由。  
“别人都没Yasu好。”  
康祐咬他撅起来的嘴唇，含含糊糊沙沙哑哑问：“不生气了？”  
“祥生くん说得没错，我果然最喜……”瑠姫把脸埋在康祐结实的胸口，死活放不开表白，他想了一种更委婉的表达方式，“二公结束后，去我家吧。”  
“伯父伯母也在的那个家吗？”  
“废话，你又不是不知道，我家就在东京。”瑠姫双手抓住康祐的肩，定定注视他，“我想到一个不会在发情时跟人做然后被发现并触犯第六条的方法，嗯，不再发情的方法。”  
康祐消化完这个过长的句子，示意他说下去。  
“今天也不是什么特殊日子，但是我没办法忍着不说，”瑠姫闭上眼睛又睁开，下了很大决心似的，隐隐带着视死如归的凝重：“那就是被永久标记。”  
这话放在Beta的群体里，与对异性求婚没区别。  
沉默持续了一段时间。等得瑠姫眼圈都泛红了，他捏住康祐的衣袖，小幅度地拽了拽。  
康祐说：“Ruki，永久标记要成结，成结意味着可能会怀孕，你知道的。”  
“这三年你反反复复临时标记我，虽然我只有你一个人，但这不是真正的捆绑，所以我想明白了，之前的解绑是伪命题。”  
瑠姫握住康祐的手，五指穿过他的指缝，和他十指相交，接着说：“我是想和你捆一辈子的。”  
“偶像如果怀孕的话，就是断送前程，”康祐用力克制住信息素释出，为了不诱导情绪激动的瑠姫发情。他安抚性地浅吻瑠姫的额头，“我愿意一直陪伴你，但我们的身份限制太大了。”  
“我说过，怀孕了就打掉。偷偷打掉，不让狗仔拍到。”  
“这对身体很不好，Ruki，比起可能会上文春，我更不想你承受流产的痛苦。”  
“我会被你临时标记，也会被别人临时标记，甚至还会被别人永久标记。Yasu，你，真的不在乎吗？”  
又回到瑠姫心里的那个疙瘩上。就像迷雾森林中有一块巨大的沼泽，沼泽漂浮着日益腐烂的水藻和青苔。无论迷路多少圈，也还会看到它。若它不被填平，便永远不可能从视线从内心，被绕过去。  
“在乎。但Ruki是自由的。”康祐再次把瑠姫按到了自己的胸膛上，手掌的温度从瑠姫的发尾传到耳根，酥酥的，痒痒的，瑠姫只觉得暖，不觉得燥。  
“以后别说那种令人难过的气话了，好不好？”  
“对不起。”  
“可以了……放开我吧，摄像头拍到就糟了。”  
瑠姫从康祐的怀中站起来，倒了一杯水，刚端起杯子，便听到了急促的敲门声。  
*  
祥生回到宿舍时，川尻莲隐隐约约感到了异样，他算了算日子，该到了。  
祥生固定的发情周期。  
果然。  
“莲くん。”本是已经关了灯准备入睡的。祥生弯着腰踱到莲的床前，小声唤他。  
房间里没别人，其他两个人不知道去了哪里，不过豆原一成应该是没胆子喝酒的，姑且作为年长者的莲，也没有过多询问。  
“祥生，有事吗？”  
“我……”  
“嗯，我知道。打过抑制剂了？”  
“打了……”  
紧接着，莲听到噼里啪啦一长串清脆声，十几支玻璃安瓶散落在月光下，泛着刺眼的冷光。  
“祥生？”  
“全部用完了，丝毫没有效果，ねえ，莲くん，救救我。”  
强行的镇定，在发出求救的时候，溃不成军。  
莲从床上坐起身，看到祥生瘫在床前，身似飞絮，气若游丝，软成一滩水。他抓了抓头发：“啊，我听说过，频繁使用抑制剂，会产生抗体！”  
“抱我吧，莲くん。”  
“祥生你忘记了吗……”  
“……”  
“你身体里，现在，除了有对抑制剂的抗体，还有对我的信息素的抗体。”莲用胳膊捂住扭曲而痛苦的表情，“我没办法标记你啊，祥生。”  
不是第一次哭着趴到莲的肩膀上，只是这次更绝望。初评级的失利，能被莲安慰“还有机会”，而这次连通向机会的道路都见不到。  
莲抱着他，发现即使把他揉进骨头里也无济于事，怀里的人连啜泣都没了力气。他做了短暂的思想斗争，松开祥生，将他小心翼翼放到床上，生怕他像玻璃安瓶一样破碎，然后打开灯，寻到了贴在宿舍门口的宿舍管理条例。  
“过度身体接触，扣五分。损坏公物，扣三分。”他默念，接着找来了一成练体力用的棒球棍，垂直砸向摄像头。  
他有信心，即使被扣了三分，也能稳坐出道位。  
莲吻了一下被雪松和苦橙叶的味道反噬而进入昏迷状态的祥生，开口道：“希望你不会怪我，最珍贵的公主。”

（待续）


End file.
